Best Friend's Brother
by caskettshipper3
Summary: Katherine Beckett and Alexis Rodgers were the best of friends. Richard Rodgers was just her best friend's goofy and annoying brother. Until he was more. 10 years after their hard break up, fate throws them together when they become partners at the Twelvth. How will they deal with both their pasts and their love for each other without losing their jobs? AU story
1. Chapter 1

**_This idea flooded my head_**

**_I tried to stop it. I truly did. Okay not so much, but still._**

**_Disclaimer (Applies to entire story): Yes, because anyone with ownership of Castle would write useless FanFiction. _**

* * *

Why was it always her?

Katherine Beckett asked herself this question all the time. It was basically her catch phrase. She repeated this question as she ran to work. It was her first day as a detective, there was no way she would be late! She booked it down the street and managed to make it to the Twelfth, through the elevator, and upstairs with ten minutes to spare. As soon as she reached her desk, she dropped her things and entered the Captain's office.

"Ah, Detective Beckett. Punctual as always." Montgomery shook her hand.

"Yes sir, absolutely. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, please take a seat." She sat and clasped her hands in her lap.

"Now, usually, a new detective would get there shield and gun on their first day, but you, of course, aren't usual so," Montgomery pulled a badge and gun out of his desk and handed them to her "here, and you will also be receiving your partner today. He's transferring from the 5th and I expect you two to do your best to get along. When Detectives Esposito and Ryan arrive, you will all receive your first case."

She nods. "Thank you, and sir?" He turns.

"Do you think you could tell me a bit about my new partner?"

He chuckles. "Why don't you ask him about himself."

Kate turns and her jaw drops. There, placing his stuff at the desk directly in front of hers is Richard Rodgers. She hasn't seen him and years and she can't help but think about how good he looks. She only has a moment to compose herself before he's waltzing into the office.

"Sir, Detective Rodgers reporting."

"I know who you are detective. I have to say, I've had my eye on you from the moment you filed for transfer."

"Well, thank you sir. That means a lot." He shakes the mans hand.

"Well, this is your partner Detective Beckett. The rest of your team, Detectives Esposito and Ryan, will be here shortly. For now, you can go sit and start on some paperwork."

He allows Beckett to exit first, then follows and heads to his desk where he sits, not uttering a word to her. She alternates between filling out paper work and staring at him. She expected him to say something to her, anything, considering the way they left things. But nothing, he's pretending she isn't even there and that's what kills her the most.

"You know, someone once told me staring is creepy." He mutters without even glancing at her.

"I was just accessing my new partner. No problem with that." He finally places his pen down and glares at her, a glare that tears at her heart.

"Accessing? Seriously? That's the best you got?"

"Look-" she begins because she needs to say something. They can't do this here. Not now, not on their first day. But he cuts her off.

"Our partners seem to be running late. You want to take an early lunch?" He gets up without allowing her to respond. He tells the captain their off and after getting approval, he struts to the elevator. She shouldn't follow him, but she does. She shouldn't leave with him, but she does. She shouldn't be sitting in Remy's with him, but she is. The place brings back memories of them for her. Memories that are both painful and amazing all at once. Their eating the special they used to eat when they were teens and she knows he remembers, knows he hiding behind the cool exterior. She also knows she's staring again and so does he.

"Why don't you just ask me Katie-cat?" He says without looking up from his food.

The pet name he used to use for her catches her off guard and she's at a loss for words. How does he always do this to her.

He sighs. "I have worked my ass off for this job. Making detective is all I've ever wanted and no matter how things ended up with us, I won't jeopardize that for anything. So, you don't have to worry about anything from my end. If you want, we can just pretend we don't know each other." He says and she can't help the pang of pain and guilt she feels because she made him this. This hard shell of a guy and he's not this.

"So that's it? We just forget? It's that easy for you?" She can't help not asking and he finally meets her eyes. A flash of pain goes through them and her guilt builds.

He pulls out his wallet and grabs a few bills and proceeds to stand. He throws the bills down and leaves after whispering in her ear "Of course not. Just because it was easy for you to forget about me, doesn't mean it's easy for me." Then he leaves.

She stares down at the bills he's laid down and spots a piece of white that isn't money. She picks it up and flushes when she sees it.

It's the photo strip of their first date at the carnival. He kept it. After all these year, he kept it and her heart clenches at the thought.

* * *

The rest of the day passes uneventfully.

They never get their case, so paperwork is all they do. As soon as the boys arrive, they and Rick form some kind of weird guy bond. They all stand around and share stories in the break room and Rick stays true to his word. He pretends he doesn't know her and listens to her with such fascination she almost gets choked up.

Ryan leaves around five, followed by Espo who books it at eight. Kate finishes up at nine and after packing up her stuff, with one more longing glance at Rick, she leaves.

At home, she finally allows herself to break. She never thought she'd have to face this. It was supposed to stay in the past. Rick Rodgers was filed away with her mother in the 'Things to never talk about' box, but now, it's as if that box as exploded and she's left to clean up the mess. She lies in bed that night and sobs loudly into her comforter.

He was her first everything. He was her first date, her first kiss. He was her first real boyfriend and her first time. All in all, he was her first love, but she couldn't allow herself to love, not after her mother, so she left for the academy and severed all contact with him and his sister, her best friend, Alexis. She thought if she distanced herself , she could easily forget about him. Only now did she realize that that was all it was: forgetting. The old 'out of sight, out of mind' trick. She had never truly stopped loving him.

Oh what the hell, she's alone, she can admit it. She still loves him. She loves him so much her heart actually hurts and she just sobs louder. She fell in love with him long before they began dating and she knew, from experience, love like that doesn't just disappear.

And that's the worst part.

She can't make it disappear, can't make him disappear. Every time they go into battle with a suspect, she'll worry. Every single dangerous take down or risky interrogation, she'll feel inclined to protect him. She'll get herself killed before this is over and it's because of him. It's always him.

Why was it always him?

* * *

_**Wuh oh! Ha okay, this is just a product of my mind's eye.**_

_**Updates will be every week. No defined days, but one chapter every week. **_

_**Love Always, XOXOX**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here ya go! I love this chapter!**_

_**I think it's cute but I'll let you decide**_

_**Also if you ever have a suggestion just feel free to drop in a review!**_

_**Also would you guys mind terribly if i updated twice a week instead? I was thinking Sundays and Thursdays? **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_"Come on Ricky!" _

_"I'll be right there! Just chill!" He ran in the booth where she had payed and was patiently for him._

_"Hurry slow poke!" She giggled when he plopped down._

_She stared lovingly at him while he picked their settings. Kate still couldn't believe it. She was on a date. Her very first date, and with Rick Rodgers no less. He used to be so irritating and weird, but now, now he was sweet and funny and adorable and she just wanted to be with him. He caught her staring and grinned sheepishly._

_For their first picture, he wrapped her arm around her and she leaned in. Rick couldn't help but think how right she felt. The second and third pictures were both silly face ones. For the last one, Rick took a chance. This was the girl of his dreams. She had been since he was ten years old. He finally had her and he was never letting her go. So, the last second before the picture was taken, he cupped her face and placed his lips gently on hers. Her first kiss and his. And it couldn't have been more perfect. _

Kate sat at her kitchen counter, beer held loosely in hand while tears streamed down her face. This was the 12th day in a row that she'd come home and broken. While at work, it was strictly professional. Her and Rick talked easily. Even threw an innuendo or flirty comment at each other here and there. But home, home is where she allowed everything to trample her.

This was her routine. For almost two weeks straight, she comes home and crumbles. She looks at the picture he gave her (and has yet to ask for back) and she remembers all their great times together. She thinks of how things would be different if she hadn't left. If he had chased her. And every time she ended up with something else to crush her each night. Every time she would either drink herself into a stupor or cry herself to sleep. Every time she came to the same conclusion.

She loves him.

* * *

_She was supposed to be here for a sleepover, so it wasn't all that wrong. But, it was. It so was because her sleepover was with Alexis... and she was currently in Rick's room._

_Alexis fell asleep early, leaving Kate to finish their movie marathon alone. This was supposed to be their last movie night before college. They were all going to Stanford, even Rick, but things wouldn't be the same. She was meaning to go to the bathroom and come straight back. She hadn't calculated she would run into Rick in the hall. She really hadn't calculated their impromptu make out session. She really really hadn't calculated ending up in his room, on his bed, half naked with him on top of her. But of course, emotions were way too high and they were in way too deep to stop. _

_It's not as though they were too young. They had been dating for what? 4 years? They were both eighteen and everything was consensual. Oh gosh, extremely consensual. So, basically and technically, it was only morally wrong, but morals flew out the window when he caught that spot on her neck that they both loved so much and next thing they knew, he was entering her and they were having sex. _

_Amazing, wonderful, world changing sex._

Rick shook his head of the painful memories. He couldn't handle her like he did his suspects. He couldn't ignore like he did his mother when she tried to pull him out of his slump. He could only file her away for later. Whenever they got a lead and she flashed him her thousand watt smile, he couldn't recount stories of her braces and how difficult making out with her was back then. When they were interrogating someone, he couldn't comment on how hot she was. When some sleaze bag hit on her, he couldn't break protocol in the name of love. All he could do was play it cool and wait to get home so he could indulge in Scotch and their once good times.

"Come on big bro. Again?" Alexis slammed her book down on the counter top. She had had enough of his behavior.

"Alexis, I really don't need another lecture. I can't forget her alright so, let me handle things how I will."

She sighed. "Can I speak freely?" He nodded.

"Richard Rodgers... you are the biggest fucking pansy I have ever met. You hunt down, interrogate, and imprison the city's biggest slime balls each and every day and your sitting here crying over a girl?! Now, since you can't forget her, and I won't let you drink yourself into alcoholism, there's only thing I can tell you." He looks up at her with red rimmed eyes "GROW A PAIR AND GO AFTER HER!" He blinks out of surprise at her outburst as it echoes of the loft wall. "Seriously bro, you let her go once. Fate is giving you another chance. Why not take it?!"

"I'll- I'll think about it." He says. She's heard this excuse before so she pats her brothers arm and heads to bed.

He stares back down at the picture of them, he Alexis and Kate, and marvels at it. It's his favorite picture. He takes it with him everywhere. He's never actually told anyone why, but he likes the secret. He likes the picture. He likes her. No

He loves her.

* * *

_**Extra points to whoever can guess why he loves the picture so much.**_

_**Hint: it was taken when they were all 10.**_

_**Love Always, XOXOX**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This story is literally pouring out of me! **_

_**I hope you like this!**_

_**P.S. Congrats to HayleyBlue97 for being the first to figure out the significance of the photo mentioned in the last chapter. **_

_**It's when he first realized he was in love with her!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_"Lexi!" Kate sighed exasperatingly._

_"You know it's true Katie! You have a super crush on someone and I want to know who! Come on, I'm your best friend. Please?" She really wanted to say no, but Alexis always had a way of working her over with those blue eyes._

_"Fine! But no name!" Alexis began to protest, but thought better of it. She'd take what she could get. _

_"Okay," she took a deep breath "I truly don't know why I like him so much. He used to be so annoying, but now, he's all I think about. Those blue eyes haunt my dreams. His smile makes my heart melt and his hair. Oh, I just wanna run my hands through that brown hair and never stop! He has muscles, but their not excess, you know? Just the right amount. Being around him everyday kills me. He's in all of my classes and my lunch, plus his locker is right next to mine, and every time he looks at me with those cobalt blue eyes, my heart flutters." Alexis looked at her friend with adoring eyes that shot straight to confused._

_"Wait. All your classes and your lunch," Kate's eyes widened "blue eyes and brown hair" she really hadn't meant to give that much away, but just thinking about him sent her mouth on it's own little trip "slight muscles and locker right next to yours." Kate dropped her eyes as she watched her best friend put the puzzle together. She winced when she heard Alexis gasp. _

_"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON RICK!" _

_"Shhh!" Kate places a hand over Alexis' mouth._

_"You like my brother?" She whispers._

_"No. Maybe? Yes!" She sighs and Alexis squeals. The girl spends the rest of the night skipping around singing 'Your in love with my brother'_

Kate looks up at the huge building. Part of her feels a sense of inferiority at the obviously expensive building. She swallows down her fears and enters. The doorman stops her at the desk and asks who she's here to see. She feels a slight tinge of embarrassment because what is she doing here. She came with a certain special Castle on her mind, but now, she's not so sure she go through with what she's about to do. Before she can turn around, her mouth speaks of it's own will.

"Alexis Castle please." The doorman nods and after a quick call upstairs, he lets her through. Once at the big red door at the end of the hall. She starts to feel the apprehension once again, but it's too late because her hand is already knocking. She hears footsteps coming to the door and is met by a wide eyed Alexis.

"Kate." She breathed.

"Hi Lexi." Kate said hopefully. The women stood and stared at each other for what seemed like hours before they both sprung into each other in a tight hug.

"Mm, I missed you so much!" Alexis muttered against her hair.

"I missed you too Lexi. I really missed you." They separated an both found tears welled in the other's eyes. They shared a watery chuckle and Alexis linked their arms and led her inside.

"Wow Lex, nice place. The writing really has paid off."

"Thank you. Remind me to sign one of yours sometime."

They both plopped on the couch and talked for hours. They regaled stories of when they were younger, discussed their current lives, and made plans for the future. When the evening began to wind down, Alexis asked the question she had wanted to ask all along.

"Why'd you leave Kate?"

"Alexis-"

"I know your mom's death was hard on you and I can't pretend I understand because I don't, but we were your family. We were sisters, you and Rick were gonna get married! But you left. Why?"

Kate took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Alexis, I truly am. I wish I could go back and change what happened. I didn't want to leave, but I felt like I was suffocating. I needed time to clear my head, help my dead. I know I made a huge mistake and I never meant to hurt you or Rick. I just wanted to be okay for the both of you. I always loved Rick. Heck, I still do! But there's nothing we can do now."

"The hell there isn't! I just yelled at my bro for crying like a girl over you!"

"You what?"

Alexis blushed. "Yeah, I've already apologized. It's just that after you left, he went into this state of depression where all he'd do is drink and cry and sleep and I really didn't want him going down that path again. Kate I need you to understand that I can't allow you to hurt my brother again, so unless your completely sowed in this-"

"I am. I really and truly am. I want this back. I want _us _back."

"Good, now you go get ready for work tomorrow. I expect you and my brother to be a couple by lunch time." She giggled.

"I really _really _missed you Lexi." Kate muttered as they embraced by the door.

"I missed you too. Now go, go." Kate left and her brained was filled with thoughts of Rick. She could make them work. She wanted to make them work. She had to, or else it would slowly eat her alive.

Rick arrived home at about 10 pm. He listened intently to Alexis' story of her day. Little did she (or Kate for that matter) know that he had heard them. He came home to retrieve his wallet and heard them talking. Hearing Kate and Alexis bond made him fell easier. Hearing Kate explain herself made him feel light. Hearing her say she loved him had him on cloud nine. He definitely wanted to make it work with her.

Whatever it took. He'd do it.

* * *

**_Ladies and Gentleman_**

**_This is what you call a setup! _**

**_Stay tuned for more Best Friend's Brother._**

**_Love Always, XOXOX_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Yay! Okay so check this out._**

**_I'm doing this chapter and I'll ask for your opinion about something at the end _**

**_Okay? Okay. Okay!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Rick looked down at her again. She looked so peaceful. _

_He couldn't believe it. They'd actually done it. After all this time, he finally had sex with Kate Beckett. And it was one of the most amazing experiences of his life! Now, that probably didn't say much, considering he'd never done it before, but he could feel it. Kate Beckett was his first. _

_Kate Beckett, his sister's best friend, the girl next door, the love of his life. She hadn't been a lot of his firsts. His first crush was Darcy Manson. His first date was Andrea Dander. His first girlfriend was Brittany Lane. But she had been all the firsts that count. His first kiss, his first real girlfriend, his first love, and now, his first time, and he couldn't be more . Happy wasn't the right word. Excited, elated, ecstatic. Yeah, any of those would work. _

_He was brought from his sleep by a soft murmur and a stirring. He peered down at his girlfriend who had her head on his shoulder and her hand over his heart. She looked so rumpled and adorable and he was absolutely in love with her. Rick brought his hand up and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she squinted up at him._

_"Morning gorgeous." He smiled at her sickeningly sweet and she beamed right back._

_"Morning." She plopped her head on his stomach and burrowed into him. "So, just to be sure, we did-"_

_"Yep." He cut her off. _

_"And it was n't planned or-"_

_"Nope." He answered her again._

_She sat silent for a moment and felt him breathe before speaking again. "I'm sore." _

_He was torn out of his post sex haze and looked at her with concern. "Sore?" _

_She chuckled and looked up at him, placing a hand on his cheek. "It's a good kind of sore. I promise. Just...new." _

_"Oh." He breathed a sigh of relief then, "you don't... regret it do you?"_

_"No! no no no. Of course not! I wish it hadn't happened in your house while your mom and sister were home, but no. It was... amazing."_

_He chuckled then. "Beyond words."_

_"Absolutely indescribable." _

_"Mhmm." They had moved closer with each word and he closed the distance between them. The heat of the moment dropped on them and they found themselves caught up. That is, until the door opened, revealing a very blushing red head. _

_"Wow! Oh gosh, didn't need to see that." Alexis said with her eyes covered. Kate and Rick bunched the blankets around them until only their heads were visible. They continually tried to come up with words to say, but Alexis found them first, along with her usually snarky flare. _

_"Mom wants us down for breakfast, so I suggest you get dressed and wipe the 'I just got laid' looks off your faces if you don't want to give yourselves away." And she sauntered away leaving Kate and Rick to stumble and get ready._

* * *

Rick hummed along with the elevator music. The two coffees in his hand swaying as he did. All night, he had slept peacefully, something he hadn't done since moving to the twelfth and working with Kate. Since her confession last night, he had been filled with a sense of hope that they could work. He just had to wish Kate thought the same. He dreamed about them all night last night. From their first time to all the first times to come. _First proposal, first wife, first child. _He thought as the doors opened.

He threw on his usual detective face so as not to alert Kate of his plans. He saw her perched at her desk in front of the murder board and walked passed her to put his things down. After, he walked up to her and handed her her coffee. She took it awkwardly and gave him a side glance before drinking. The warm, delicious sensation that filled her was only half because of the beverage.

"You remembered my exact coffee order?" She asked him. He glanced at her and shrugged playing as nonchalant as he could. She uncapped the lid and her entire body warmed over. In the center of the cup, completely untouched and made of foam, was a little white heart. Her blush rose and she hoped he couldn't see. Of course he was and after giving her a sideways glance, he was pleased with his work. Time for phase two.

She brushed a hair out of her face and cleared her throat. "So, um, if Espo and Ry get the suspect here, I think we'll have this case wrapped up pretty quickly." She said throwing hints at him. He simply nodded. "Yeah, we'll probably be off tomorrow, be able to do what we want. Sleep in, go to a movie, see a friend, you know anything." She knew she was fishing. He had to take the bait. She needed him to so that they could be together again, pick up where they left off.

No such luck. He made a non committal hum in the back of his throat and continued to look at the bored. Ugh, she loved him, but seriously? The guy couldn't take a hint. Then again that's what got them together anyway so she couldn't complain.

_"Ricky, I said stop it!"_

_"No, not until you do it!" He yelled._

_"NO! I will never ever do it!" Kate squealed._

_"Then I'm not moving." He said._

_Kate had come over for a play date with Alexis who, unfortunately, caught chicken pox from school and wasn't allowed to play. But her parents were at work and she couldn't be home alone. She was only nine. "Nine and three quarters." She'd remind anyone who dare called her a nine year old._

_Instead, she was sent to play in Rick's room. He kept bugging her (as usual) and she tried to storm out, but he grabbed her and pinned her to the floor. He kept bragging all about how handsome he was and that one day, they'd get married and kiss a lot and have babies. The very thought made her want to puke and he wouldn't let her up until she gave him a kiss in the cheek._

_"You have to say it or I'm not letting you u-" Kate cut him off by planting a huge, smacking kiss right in his cheek. The two jumped apart at the spark that seemed to bounce off of them. Kate stood by the door and Rick kneeled on the other side of his bed. _

_"I have to go." Kate said grabbing her bag and running off down the hall. _

_"No Katie, wait!" He screamed out, but she was already gone. He sprinted to his window just in time to see her run past her parents into her house and he even caught her flop on the bed in her room. She lay on her bed, touching her lips and having no idea what to say. That kiss seemed (dare she say it?) magical. _

_Rick sat at his window staring at her house with that a weird dreamy look. He didn't know what changed with him and Kate just then, but he knew something did. He could feel it. **Yeah** he thought **she'll be mine in no time.**_

Kate was brought back to present day by Rick calling her name.

"Huh?"

"I said I don't think I'll have time for anything really." Her face fell in disappointment and for a second she let it show on her face.

"Really?" She tried for nonchalant, but it sounded way more hopeful that she meant it to.

"Yeah. Mayor's gala tonight." She looked to him and realized he was slipping away.

"Oh." She said and placed her hand beside his on her desk. She needed to feel his warmth just a little more.

"Yup." He said with a pop then, "you should come with." He says and her heart drops. _Did he just- what? _

"Yeah?" She says and this time, she piles on the hope.

"Mhmm." He says finally looking at her "I was in need of a beautiful date for tonight. I couldn't imagine going with anyone else. Wouldn't be as fun." He'd just called her beautiful and asked her out all in one ball of 'play it cool' and oh, if that didn't make her fall even more for him, she hadn't thought it possible. She tried to look away, tried to play it cool, but she found herself drowning in his eyes and she had given up her life preserver when she had admitted she loved him yesterday, even though he didn't know that... yet. She pulled herself together and gripped on to whatever bit of self pride and cool she had left.

"I'd like that. I mean, I was just going to go home and read or something. Alexis's new book and all, but yeah sure. I'd love to go with you."

"Sweet. Pick you up at eight?" She nods. "Perfect. I'll be right back gotta go grab something from the records room."

"No, yeah. Go ahead. I've got to get something from my car." They parted ways and both were able to hold their excitement in for as long as it took.

Once Rick reached the records room, he locked the door and did a personal victory dance. He danced for 14 minuted and then straightened himself out, determined not to let Kate see what he'd done. Little did he know, she'd rode all the way up to the top floor, back to the lobby, then back up to the homicide floor. The whole while she squealed and happy danced and jumped around like a little girl going on her first date.

Once they both reached their desks, neither was the wiser of what the other had been doing. Rick pretended to type up reports, instead typing on a word document, 'I'm going on a date with Kate.' Kate however was scouring her favorite store sites, searching for the perfect dress to wear. Rick glanced over at her.

"Found what you were looking for?"

"Nah I probably left it home. You?"

"Nope, records aren't in yet." He said simply and she nodded.

Both of them hid secret smiles as they found themselves doing a lot of accidental touching throughout the rest of the day. When she brushed herself against him in the break room, when he half held her hand while sitting in his cruiser, when her hand (accidentally) found it's way around his waist at the murder board, when his arm held purchase around her shoulders in the elevator.

Yep, completely accidental.

* * *

_**Okay! So here's my question.**_

_**I was wondering how fast you guys wanted them together. I have three different variations of the next chapter based on what you guys think. **_

_**Also, yes, my version of Alexis is quite the sassy girl. She was raised by Martha, so she always speaks her mind. We're pretending Jackson is also Alexis' father as well as Rick's, so she has his determination and drive plus she's the writer and Rick of course is a detective. **_

_**Um, I believe that is all. Any other questions or suggestions you can drop in the reviews or the PM box.**_

_**Twitter: CaskettShipper3**_

_**Tumblr: caskettshipper3**_

_**Love Always, XOXOX**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I missed you guys! Ha ha**_

_**So you all were pretty clear about what you want, it just depends on whether I want to give it to you or night...**_

_**MWAHAAHAAHA**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Ugh!" Kate cried falling back on the bed.

She'd gotten showered, done her hair, and her make up, yet still could find nothing to wear. She had raided her closet three times and even considered wearing one of her old prom dresses before she gave up. He'd be here an less than an hour and she still had nothing. Lanie was on call tonight and couldn't help, but she wanted _all details _later.

Now, sitting on her bed in only a towel, she just wished she could get this over with. Had he not said anything, they'd probably be at his and Alexis' place watching a movie or eating his famous pasta. Then again, she had been a bit of a chicken at the precinct and she very well could be alone tonight, drowned in one of Alexis' romance novels and imagining them as she and Rick.

_Maybe I should just call it off, I mean he'll understand right? Yeah that's what I'll do. I will just have to call him up and- _her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She didn't want to go to the door in a towel, but who else would get it?

She walked to the door, hand securely holding her towel and place and opened. She had to do a double take at the sight of Richard Castle standing there with- was that a dress box?

"Uh... I- I thought that you, uhm..." she wanted to hear his reasoning for what he was doing here so early and why he had a dress bag, but when she followed his line of sight, she realized he was a bit distracted... undressing her with his eyes.

She cleared her throat. "Castle, eyes up bud." He met her eyes and the dark feral look he returned almost killed her. "Wha- uh, what are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh! I uh, I didn't exactly know if you had a dress for the event tonight. I remember back when we were dating you didn't really like 'fancy shmancy crap' as you called it." He chuckled and gave her that smile he used to and she felt her body warm over.

"Thanks Castle, that's really sweet." She took the dress and zipped to peak inside. Her eyes immediately widened at what she saw. "Castle... is this-"

"Yup. Saved from the move. Figured it was to fond to give up so... yeah."

Kate couldn't believe what she was seeing. This dress had meant so much to her. A dress from what? 20 years ago?

* * *

_"Katie?" Rick called. They were supposed to be going to the magic shop today and Rick was way too excited to wait around. "Katie, come one we're going to miss the magic shop." Rick looked for her everywhere. He tried his last resort: his mother's room. He'd been warned that if he ever went in he'd never return, but he had to find her. He ventured in a smiled when he saw Kate in his mom's favorite red and gold dress. She was twirling around and humming something. He knocked and she faced him, beginning to blush. _

_"You know, mom wouldn't want you in here. She doesn't like us in her stuff." He smiled at his twelve year old best friend, hping one day they'd be more. _

_"Sorry. I saw this dress the other day and started thinking about it. It's beautiful Ricky! It makes me feel like a princess." She began to twirl again and then stopped abruptly, putting the dress back. _

_"I'll never have a dress like that though. It's way too beautiful." She pouted._

_"I could buy you one." Rick said trying to make her smile. It worked and she even added an eye roll in for him. "What makes you think you could?" _

_"I don't know. But if it makes you smile like that, I would work a thousand jobs and buy you a thousand of those dresses." He smiled and she blushed faintly. _

_"Thanks. That means a lot. I hope I do get a thousand, but for now, let's go do some magic!" She grabbed her bag and walked towards the door. _

_"Katie?" _

_"Yeah?"_

_"I meant what I said." _

_She smiled. "I know."_

* * *

"I know it's not exactly a thousand and I didn't exactly pay for this, but-"

"No! I love this!" Kate choked out and she grabbed him into a bone crushing hug. She pulled back with watery eyes and she could only think to say three words. _I love you_. But before she uttered anything, he shoved her gently to her room.

"Go, we wouldn't want to keep the mayor waiting." She nods and steps away until she's in her room. She slides into the dress and, out of habit, begins to twirl in it. The dress hugs her curves perfectly and she's in absolute love with how her long golden curls fall framing her shoulders were the strapless material accentuates her neck line. She looks and feels just like a-

"Princess." he says reading her mind and she feels the slightest tinge of something she hasn't felt in years. She smiles back at him and he chuckles.

"What?"

"You still get that same smile." He says and levels her with a loving glance. They stand in emotional limbo for a bit before he realizes that they have somewhere to be. "Oh, um, one more thing." He reaches in the bag and pulls something out. "Close your eyes." She does and feels her hair being moved. Seconds later it's moved back and she feels added weight on her neck.

She peers down and finds Martha's special ruby necklace on her. Kate's eyes are watering again and dammit, how does he do these things to her? She strokes it and can feel Martha all around her. She shouldn't be wearing this it's too special.

"Don't worry. The necklace is a gift from Alexis. We both wanted you to have these things because we know you loved our mom too. Just as much as we loved yours." He smiles and she immediately relaxes at his words.

"Well," he pulls her out of her thought "shall we?" He offers her an arm and she obliges.

"We shall."

* * *

The gala is packed with important people and Kate feels utterly out of place. She's just some homicide cop. She doesn't belong at one of the greatest events of the year. She doesn't belong among these people. But she belongs with Rick and she'll go wherever he does.

Their walking around, he's introducing her to friend's of his and she's trying to feel like she belongs. His fingers are intertwined with hers and he has yet to let go for anything. After a full circle round of dancing and mingling, Rick drags her over to the mayor and she stables herself a bit.

"Ricky, nice to see you here and who is this beautiful lady?"

Rick beams at her. "Bob, I'd like you to meet the amazing Kate Beckett."

"The-one-that-got-away Kate?" The man says and Rick signs a 'shh' to him before he shyly smiles back at Beckett.

"Nice to meet you... Bob." She stutters out.

"You as well. I've heard a lot about you. And I mean _a lot._

"Okay! I think that's enough. Looks there about to say something." He tries to pull attention away from him and luckily the presenter comes up and calls attention to the audience.

"Now, every year, we like to honor our alum's that couldn't make it tonight. Last on our list, but certainly not least. We are ready to honor... Martha Rodgers!" The crowd applauds responsively and Kate looks shocked at Rick. She didn't realize Martha was being honored tonight. She felt horrible for not knowing this in advance, but the smile he gives her helps calm her fears.

The speaker continues on about Martha, reciting things of of cards, yet still managing to pour emotion into the speech. Rick detatches himself when he's called to present an award in his mother's honor. A scrawny kid artist gets it and after a few pictures, Rick is returning to Kate.

"Why don't we get out of here?" She says, picking up on his mood change. He nods and they head out. His mood, however, sticks and she wants her Rick back.

"Your speech was amazing! Yours and the presenters and before you say anything, I know Richard Rodgers' words when I here them." She said and he chuckled at her perceptiveness.

"Yeah. It's just... no one knew her like we did ya know? No one saw behind the 'dramatic diva' facade. Except us. We saw the... the caring mother, the devoted friend, and I always hear people tell me how talented and adventurous she was-"

"And she was" Kate chuckled.

"Yes. But she was more than that and that's who I want her remembered as. Does that sound crazy selfish?"

"No," she entwines their fingers "it sounds crazy sweet." She smiles sweetly at him and he beams back.

They've been walking a while now and only just realized that they had reached her door. They both chuckled and looked around avoiding each others eyes. Kate decided she had to make the first step.

"Thank you for tonight Rick. It was... amazing. It was just like old times and I missed this. I missed us. The dancing and snuggling and hand holding and talks. God, Ricky, it just made me realize how much I..."

"How much you what Kate?" He whispered, stepping closer.

"How much- I..."

* * *

_**Oh! CaskettShipper3 strikes again with evil! **_

_**Guess you'll have to stay tuned to see what she says.**_

_**Love Always, XOXOX**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**OMG! You guys reviews are hilarious! **_

_**Fave one is from TORONTOSUN: HOW MUCH WHAT?!**_

_**LOL I'm sorry I left you guys hanging. Hope this makes up for it!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Last time_

_"How much you what Kate?" He whispered stepping closer._

"How much I-" Just then, there was a crash and they turned to see a bird crashing into the window. They turned back to each other and their noses brushed quickly.

"How much- I appreciate you forgiving me. I don't think I could manage without you."

"You did it just fine for ten years."

She chuckled. "Oh, I did it. 'Fine' is a matter of opinion." He began to laugh until he caught the sincere look on his face. "I'm serious. Just because I ran and cut everyone off, doesn't mean I thought it was best for me. My life was hell. Everyday I just wanted to call you. Have you hold and kiss me, but I wanted to be strong enough to do it on my own."

"Well, you don't have to anymore. I'm here." Then he smiled smugly. "I'm flattered that I'm such a contributing factor in your life." He earned a smack in the arm, but it was worth it. His joke lightened the mood and made her smile and that's all I could ever ask. Or was it? He noticed how close she began to lean in. No. They couldn't do this now.

At the last second, he leaned around and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Beckett." He sauntered off down the hall.

"What no goodnight kiss?" She uttered once her breathing was under control again.

"On the first date? Beckett, I am appalled!" He said stepping into the elevator.

She replied with, "You use to like it!" just before the doors closed, then shook off her crush like feelings and entered her apartment.

Once she was showered and ready for bed, she went to set the alarm on her phone. That's when she noticed the missed call and new message she had. She ignored the call and answered the message. Of course, it was from Rick.

**I still do ;)**

_Seriously Castle! I'm trying to sleep! Or do I need to remind you we have early call in tomorrow?_

**Oh, right sorry. Good night Beckett.**

Kate didn't reply. Instead she snuggled down and tried to drift off to sleep, tried being the operative word. She tossed and turned for 37 minutes exactly before realizing she wasn't getting to sleep this early. She worried her bottom lip before finally deciding to text Castle.

_Hey, you still up?_

**Yeah, but I'm surprised you are. Didn't you just chastise me for being up.**

_Yeah yeah, I know, but I couldn't sleep. I..._

**You what Kate?**

_I can't tell you. You'll think I'm silly._

**I promise I won't Scout's honor.**

_I've known you your whole life, you've never been a scout._

**Okay fine! Cop's honor. Detective's honor. Whatever just tell me!**

_Promise you won't laugh?_

**Promise.**

_I... I miss you._

Kate stared at her phone for ten minutes. She really hoped she didn't say anything wrong. When she finally got a reply, she almost fell out of bed reaching or her phone.

**I'm sorry. It's just... bad ass Detective Beckett just said she misses me. I wanted to throw cold water on myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.**

Kate had to chuckle at that. Her face turned a bit red at his text, then something occurred to her. Something clicked that hadn't in a long time.

_No. No Detective Beckett. For once in a long time, I'm just Kate. Your Katie. And I'm fine with that._

**My Katie?**

Oh. She hadn't realized she said... than again it was... but they also said...

_Well, yeah. If you want me to be, I can be, your Katie._

**Yeah. Yeah I do.**

_Good. :)_

**Good :)**

They spent the rest of the night talking to each other until Kate fell asleep. Kate completely forgot about setting her alarm.

* * *

Kate woke up the next morning fully refreshed. She hadn't slept this peacefully since her mom died. She looked over at her phone on the pillow beside her and realized why. Rick. He'd talked to her all night until they both fell asleep. They talked about a lot of stuff last night. They got back together last night. Kate twirled her hair at that realization.

Rick Rodgers was her boyfriend again. The butterflies in her stomach flew to her heart and flushed her cheeks. Her gaze flicked to the clock. She should probably get dressed. She had to be to work in... 47 minutes ago.

"Shit!" She jumped out of bed, only to be caught by the sheet and face plant into the floor. Kate groaned. This was going to be a hell of a day.

* * *

15 minutes later, Kate was able to get into work. After a completely rushed shower, throwing on some clothes and using the gumball to fly through traffic, she had managed to get in before early shift was over and pretend to be there the whole time.

Once she was fully settled into her desk she glanced over to see Rick already filling out paperwork at his own desk, not even glancing in her direction. She grabbed some paperwork and filled it out while waiting for a body drop. After only 5 minutes, Castle lost his composure and, without looking up, acknowledged Beckett.

"Late night Detective?"

She managed to keep the smirk off of her face long enough to answer him. "Yeah, I was a bit caught up with this guy."

"Oh, a guy? I din't know you were seeing someone?"

"Who's seeing someone?" Javi said as he and Kevin entered.

"Beckett apparently has a boyfriend." Rick admonished.

"Really? We didn't know you dated Beckett. When did this start?" Kevin said.

"Ah, it's fairly knew, but you know, I think we might just go the distance."

"Really?" Try as he might, Rick couldn't hide the hope that poured out in that one word.

"Really." Kate gave him a reassuring smile and he beamed at her.

"Well, good luck Beckett and if he ever screws up, we'll be here to hide the body." Ryan and Espo were in the midst of fist bumping while Kate was laughing at Rick's paling face.

The team had caught a body later that day and Kevin and Espo were out checking on a lead. Kate was leaned against her desk when Castle came in with coffee.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

They stood in silence or a moment before Kate felt a familiar warmth on her hand. She looked down and found Rick's hand lying atop hers.

"So, I was thinking," Rick began "I know Detective Beckett gets off in about half an hour, but I was wondering if _Katie _wanted to do something after work."

Kate chuckled and placed her coffee down. She then flipped her hand over and laced their fingers. "Well, Detective Beckett felt like going home and relaxing in bed with a book."

"Oh-"

"But," she cut him off "I think Katie would much rather spend the evening with her _boyfriend." _

Rick's smile could've lit up all of New York. "Okay."

* * *

_**I wasn't feeling very good about this chapter. **_

_**You guys haven't reviewed a lot so I don't know what you want, **_

_**But this will be a filler chapter to where I want to take it so, I hope it was good for you guys. **_

_**Love Always, XOXOX**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Who was waiting on this update? You all were? Oh I'm sorry!**_

_**Ha ha. I genuinely am. I wanted to, but I was super busy. Cold weather makes people psychotic!**_

_**So, tomorrow's a snow day and our town is kind of shut down at the moment **_

_**Soooo I'm just stuck inside for two days with nothing to do but write and update**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Why was it so fun to break the rules?

Society would be so much better if breaking rules and being bad wasn't so damn enticing! If temptation din't exist or even if consequences were more brutal, crime rates would be down, economy would be up, and world peace would just breakout , then again, he and Kate would lose their jobs, so he supposed it'd be okay.

When they'd left the precinct, this wasn't the plan. Burgers, shakes, maybe a movie at her place? That was the plan. Setting off three car alarms, running from stray dogs and riding the train to the end of the line and back was definitely not the plan. Yet, somehow, that's exactly what they'd ended up doing. It was almost as if they were teens again, making trouble and staying up late, and it couldn't have been better.

They ended up at Rick's apartment and after a full on make out session in the elevator and up against the door once they'd entered, it was clear their night wasn't ending how they expected either. After having carried her to his bedroom, she and Rick indulged themselves in what they'd been in need of for over ten years. Four times.

When Rick awoke the next morning, he stared down at her. God, she was gorgeous. He truly had never gotten over her and here, in this moment, he knew he could never let her go again. From the time they were little, he'd always known she was his destiny. Now he was absolutely sure. Memories flooded his brain of the first time he'd made her his girlfriend. How unconventional, yet perfect it'd been when he claimed her as his.

_Kate stood at her locker day dreaming about her date with Rick. It had been everything she wished for and more. When he asked her, he'd been a nervous wreck and she found it too adorable to say no to. He'd been the perfect gentleman and she had lots of fun. He wasn't a bad kisser either. When he'd text her and asked her to meet him at the auditorium entrance, she hoped that it was so they could make things official. She really wanted to be his girlfriend._

_The back door opened and she had a beaming smile that immediately fell away when she saw who it was. Ethan Fairway, super jock, high school heart throb and every girl's dream guy, well, every girl except Kate. He was immature, but not in the good way (not in the way Rick was). He had blue eyes, but they always held a mischievous glint (they weren't the same blue Rick's were) and his reputation was of the 'hit it and quit it' variety (something Rick would never do). All in all, he made Kate sick. And, God help her, he was headed her way. _

_"Hey there sexy." He leered at her and Kate reflexively crossed her arms over her chest." _

_"What do you want Ethan." _

_"Oh come on Kate. You know my reputation, so you obviously know what I want." He backed her into a wall and she began to panic. "Look, your a freshman, so obviously, you can't know what this means for you, so I'll explain it. You are like the hottest freshman I've ever seen and you'll obviously be great in bed, which means," his hands grip her waist and her panic rises. She needs Rick to get here immediately._

_"Stop. I'm not interested Fairway. I never will be." _

_ "Your popularity will sky rocket if you hook up with me. Consider it me doing you a favor." He leans into kiss her and he's stronger than her so she can't escape, but then, her guardian angel comes._

_"I'd suggest you do yourself a favor and get lost." Ethan twists around and Kate cranes her neck around his to see Rick standing there._

_"Mind your own business fresh-meat." He turns to her "well hotty? Where were we?" _

_"Her name is Kate! And she's my girlfriend so she is my business." She can see Rick beginning to get agitated and it's clear what's going to happen before it does. _

_This time, Ethan addresses only her "Seriously? What the hell are you doing with a loser like him? He can't give you what I can." He whispers the last part in her ear and Kate curses her mother for making her wear a skirt today of all days because now this creep is inching his hand up her thigh. He stops when his shoulder is pulled and before he even gets the words to form, Rick's fist meets his face and a loud crunching sound is heard._

_Immediately, Rick has his back to Kate's front, shielding her. Ethan's face drips horribly with blood. "You idiot! You broke my nose!" _

_"And I'll break a lot more if you don't leave. As far as Kate is concerned, you don't talk to her, you don't touch her, if you even so much as look her way, I will kill you on the spot, you get that?" Ethan says nothing, refusing to admit defeat "I said did you hear me?" Rick leaves Kate's side and crouches down to Ethan on the floor with his fist poised for another hit._

_"Alright! Alright, I- I won't bother your girl." He cowers and Rick pulls him up by his shirt and gives him a push forward._

_"Good, we understand each other. Now get the hell outta here." The boy leaves, still nursing his face and Rick hugs Kate to him. "You okay?" He looks her over to make sure she's not hurt. _

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks a lot Chuck Norris." She chuckles and he blushes._

_"Sorry about that I just get really protective sometimes." _

_"It's fine, besides it's natural to want to protect your girlfriend." He laughs than freezes at what she says._

_"You, uh, you heard that?"_

_"Mhmm," she tips his head up and kisses him sweetly "and I love it." _

Rick is pulled from his memories by Kate stirring. Her head shifts from it's position where it was pillowed on his chest and her face his turned to his, but her eyes are still closed and she has yet to slip out if the grip of sleep. He watches her sleep for a bit, then realizing what time it is, sweeps loose hairs from her forehead, knowing it will wake her. She doesn't disappoint and those beautiful hazel eyes he fell in love with are now peering into his blue ones.

"Hey." He murmurs into the warmth of the morning, lighting the room.

"Hi."

"So, that happened." He goes for light-hearted, trying to gauge her mood and thoughts of the night.

She giggles. "Mhmm, several times if I remember correctly." She places a soft kiss on his chest and turns back to him.

"You do," he says then can't help himself "was it- was it good? Because I mean, you were amazing, but uh, was I?"

She laughs and sits up, looks straight into his eyes and bends to kiss him. "You were... indescribable." She says and watches his light up.

"Seriously?"

"Mhmm," she says matter of factly "in fact, I wouldn't mind some 'indescribable' now. We have 3 hours before we have to be to work and I need a shower, but I could definitely use someone to make sure I don't miss a spot." During her entire speech, she's gotten her clothes, gotten up and reached the bathroom. "Care to help?"

Rick's wordless reply is jumping out of bed, grabbing a towel, then grabbing her waist and carrying her the rest of the way through to the bathroom.

* * *

Their shower ran longer than expected (of course) and after getting cleaned and dressed, they go to the kitchen for a rushed breakfast. He manages to scramble some eggs quickly and they use toast to turn it into a two minutes sandwich. After they've effectively scarfed down their breakfast, Rick makes coffee while Kate gathers all their stuff for work.

"Morning all." They both here the voice before they see Alexis bound down the stairs clad in pajamas and their mouths both open and shut, just acknowledging that she leaves her too and she was probably here last night during-

"Is that coffee bro?" She asks nonchalantly.

"Uh," Rick hakes his head to clear it "yes, want some?"

"Need some." She says, then takes a seat beside Kate. "Morning Katie."

"Morning," she tries her best to sound nonchalant "Sleep well?"

"Extremely. You remember that new writer guy I told you about?"

"Uh, Alex Conway?"

"Conrad, but yeah. We went out to dinner last night. Paula figured it'd be good publicity and I could advise him on writing. You know, PR stuff." Kate nods along. "Well, turns out he's a pretty great guy! Smart, really funny, talented, and not to bad on the eyes either." They both giggle at that. "He's coming to take me to dinner tonight, less business more pleasure if you know what I mean." She says winking at Kate.

"Unfortunately," their interrupted by Rick "I do too, and I'm gonna need to check this guy out first, before you do any kind of pleasuring." She rolls her eyes at him.

"You are such a big brother." He's about to retort, but his phone rings. Dispatch give him the address to the body's location and he nods at Kate who grabs her stuff and they both head to the door. Alexis walks with them and calls out to them while they walk down the hall.

"I'll be out tonight so don't wait up, and the loft will be empty this time so feel free to do whatever you like." They step onto the elevator and Kate throws her a curious glance. "Oh come on Kate. I was upstairs all night last night, and we both know your a screamer." The red head doesn't miss blush on Kate's face or the grin on her brother's before the elevator closes.

Once the doors are closed, Rick turns to a reddening Kate. "She's right you know. You are." He smiles smugly.

"Shut up."

* * *

_**Oh, well would you look at that! Chapter full of fluff!**_

_**If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was a set up before the bad comes in.**_

_**Then again, what do I know? It's not like I write the story. Oh wait, I do.**_

_**MWAHAHAHA Stay tuned**_

_**Love Always, XOXOX**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_I owe you guys like, a million apologies. Between the snow storm becoming a blizzard and shutting stuff down and trying to rearrange my Aunt's wedding due to the horrible wedding conditions, things got out of hand._**

**_Hope this makes up for it._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Rick and Kate had absolutely no time to see each other.

After they arrived at the precinct the night after their big date, they were swamped with murders, left and right. Two weeks straight. It seemed as though every person on Earth (or in the New York City are) decided to commit murder. They had everything ranging from 'psycho wife kills her cheating husband' to 'woman stabbed through the heart with a ballpoint pen'. Crazy or not, they ended up with all the dead ends and every was at their boiling point.

After a very heated argument over a half drunken soda in the fridge, Montgomery decide to give the team a break. It was much needed too because Ryan was talking to himself, Espo was going to murder Ryan just to have an open-and-shut case, Rick was incessantly tapping on _everything_, and Kate was trying to figure out how to get away with she and Rick having sex in the break room.

When Montgomery called home time, you would've sworn he had just said world peace had broken out.

"Sir, I'd kiss you if I wasn't afraid to lose my job." The captain grimaced and sped into his office. The guys practically sprinted to the elevator and asked Beckett and Rodgers if they wanted him to hold it.

"Yes!" Beckett shouted and dragged Rick along. They all beamed at the chance to be home for a bit. This would be the greatest night ever.

* * *

Rick entered the loft with Kate in tow and helped her remove her things. They placed their shoes, coats, and bags together. It made things easier for commute in the morning. Rick figured they needed to decompress after the two weeks they had so he willed himself awake for Kate. He walked into the kitchen and pulled open the wine cabinet.

"So, red or white? Or we could do a little of both. Definitely wouldn't hurt after the time we put in. Or we could-" Rick stopped talking when he was hauled around to Kate.

"Or," she ground her hips into his "you could stop talking, leave the wine and use your mouth for something different" she nibbled his ear "entirely." She whispered the last part against his neck then met her lust filled eyes with his. His only response was to smash against her and press her into the counter while simultaneously tangling his tongue with hers.

She gladly reciprocated and he lifted her to sit atop the counter. After slowly laying her down, he began to torture her by sucking, nibbling, and doing just about anything to her neck with his lips. For about five seconds, the thought that she should probably stop, lest Alexis walk in and witness them having sex on the counter. Then again, she was supposed to be out with Alex tonight and after Rick swirled his tongue just behind her ear, she threw thoughts of stopping straight in the trash and gave in completely.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Rick asked as she ran the pads of her fingers over his pectorals. They had finally managed to reach the bed somewhere around Round 3 and were now lying there discussing tomorrow's plans. They woke up to the sound of Rick's phone ringing an hour ago. It was Espo informing them that they had the next two days off as well.

"Well, Alexis is with Alex tonight, so we should expect her to be doing her walk of shame at about ten. Form there, we can hang out together for the day. Even tell her to invite him along. It should be fun."

"Alright, I'll ask her. What about the day after that?" She looked up at him seductively. "Oh, yeah. I'm pretty sure we could use a full day of that before trudging back into the precinct for another... two... weeks." The smile that was plastered on his face slipped away as he he realized their bubble of bliss would soon be popped as quickly as it was inflated.

"You know," Kate said sitting up " We could always just take a few vacation days. We both probably have enough to last a life time," she chuckles "what would a couple days do?" She smiled nervously as she saw his face pail.

"What? Do you not want to-"

"No! No, it's- I just realized how much I love," Rick began, but then thought better of it "your amazing and creative mind." Kate hid her disappointment rather well. She was hoping he'd say it, but she pushed past and smiled at him.

"We could visit my Dad's cabin. Remember how much fun we had there? Oh! I'd absolutely love to visit our old tree house! I bet it still has..." Rick listened to her speak excitedly about their trip. He hasn't seen that beaming smile since they were younger, the first time he told her he loved her.

_"Ricky! Stop!"_

_"Not until you say mercy!" Rick chuckled and a few orange drops fell from his head. "This is payback!" _

_They were at Rick's 15th birthday barbecue and things were great. Jim was manning the grill, their friends were in the pool and he took every opportunity to wrap himself around Kate. Their parents were watching and Rick leaned in to kiss Kate. She didn't know what to do and ended up dumping her cup of orange soda on his head. After chasing her inside, up the stairs, and to his room, he finally got her pinned and began to tickle her mercilessly._

_"Rick please! I'm sorry!"_

_"Nope, I'm not letting you up until you give me a good enough reason."_

_"What if I told you I'm running out of air?! You wouldn't want to kill your girlfriend now would you?" _

_"Ha I have never seen a guilt trip look so cute! I love you!" It only took two seconds for them both to freeze at his words._

_"You- you love me?" _

_"No, I didn't say that. I said... I trust food?" He tried - and failed - to cover up his mistake._

_"No... no you said 'I love you'." _

_"Alright fine! I said I love you. What of it?" He tried to feign annoyance to cover up his erratically beating heart. _

_"Nothing, just you know, I love you too." She said and peered at him through her eyelashes. _

_"Really?" She nodded and he squealed (yes squealed) in excitement then kissed her with all he had._

"Rick!" Rick came back into focus and realized Kate had been talking to him.

"You okay?" He beamed at her.

"I'm perfect." He said and kissed her, just like he used to.

* * *

_**Sorry for the complete and total crap chapter.**_

_**I'm falling asleep currently and I... jwdkmeofke**_

_**Love Always, XOXOX** _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay so I had a chapter planned and ready to go, but I was in a lovey dovey mood (much like the rest of you) on Valentines day and I couldn't angst you out, so here's a whole lotta fluff with an extra added surprise.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

She was running so late.

She and Rick, along with the whole precinct, had gotten slammed yet again with cases and due to the heat wave, tempers were even worse than last time. Kate made it a point to stay away from Rick. She was on edge lately and the simplest touch from him would send tingles in places they shouldn't be at work or while she was on call. They had been dating for nearly 6 months, yet she still couldn't shake the feelings she got when he would so much as look at her.

They received the weekend off after their second week of running on fumes and Kate just wanted sleep. When Rick had called her saying they had a tough one and advised her to bring an over night bag prepped with toiletries and two outfits, she wanted to scream.

Now she was in her room throwing things in her bag and listening to the knocking on the door while trying to pin her hair back. She did a mental check for everything she needed and fixed her hair into a tight bun. Once she grabbed her bag and phone she sprinted towards the door where she was met with a way too eager Rick Rodgers.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yep," she closed and locked the door while he held the elevator "all set."

Once they had gotten out of her building she ran around to put her bag in the car. "Up, no. I've got it." Rick snatched the bag from her and went to the back to put it away. She rounded the car to head to the driver's side, but he blocked her way.

"Uh, no. I drive today." Beckett was way to tired to even try and fight it, so she gave him a look and headed to the passenger's side.

_Must just be the heat wave. _

After driving for about 5 minutes Beckett realized something. "Babe, this isn't the way to the precinct."

He smirked. "I know."

"So where are you going."

"Would you be terribly mad if I told you we weren't called in today?"

"What the hell Rodgers? If we weren't called in, why did you wake me so early? Why did you tell me to pack a bag why are we headed to-" and then everything fell into place. The bag. Him driving. The route leading upstate. The fact that they were using his personal car and the insane morning call. "Your taking us to my dad's cabin aren't you?"

"Yep, isn't it great?!"

"Rick pull over." Rick's excitement drained at that. He was so sure she'd love, so sure that this would be an amazing weekend for them. But he was wrong and now he was likely to get the 'you-don't-run-my-life" speech. He pulled over just before the turn off to the highway on a grass patch and immediately began his rant.

"Look, Kate, I know I should've consulted you first and maybe this is too soon. Or maybe I just wanted you to myself and-" she cut him off by unbuckling her seat belt and kissing him senseless.

"And," she said pulling back from him "maybe it's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Honestly, thank you Rick. You of all people know that I have a hard time stepping away sometimes. It's good to know that I have someone who will make me." She smiled sweetly at him and he kissed her again.

"So, we're okay."

"Yeah. we're okay. Now get going, I want to make it before the weekend's over!" He chuckled at her and turned back out onto the street. Yeah, this weekend would definitely be a good one.

* * *

Rick pulled into the familiar driveway at half past eight. He'd have been here sooner, but they stopped for a meal at their old hangout and some of the old waitresses were still there and wanted to "catch up". They actually spent forty five minutes ignoring Kate and gushing over how grown up Rick had gotten and slipping him phone numbers for them and their daughters.

He glanced over at the passenger side and smiled. Kate was asleep. Poor thing tried to stay awake and finally drifted off 3 miles away from the diner. Rick took a few seconds to admire his beautiful girlfriend, took a picture and set it as his background then leaned over to wake her. He placed his lips to hers lightly then added a bit of pressure as he went which roused her awake.

"Mm, can I wake up like that for the rest of my life please?"

Rick chuckled. "I'll do my best."

Kate looked around and saw the cabin up ahead along with the friendly woods she and Rick used to run around in when they were children.

They hop out and make the trek up to the cabin. After getting unpacked and choosing the most suitable room, they unpack and settle in for a nap.

In the morning when they wake up they have a quick breakfast. Rick is excited about their hike into the woods today so he hurries a grumpy Kate out of the cabin and onto the trail. It's only about twenty minutes before they reach their old treehouse and climb up. Once there, they were bombarded with old memories. Rick looked through the toy chest while Kate roomed the bookshelf. She smiled as she found the two half eaten candy rings.

"Hey Rick, come check this out." Once he'd reached her and saw the rings he mirrored her smile and pulled her back into his chest.

"I remember that day. The day little Katie Beckett became little Katie Rodgers."

* * *

_"Katie, come on!"_

_"I'm coming. It's not easy to do this with short legs!" Kate said as she ascended the last step to their treehouse and joined him inside. _

_"Now what's this big secret you've been going on about?" Rick said, passing Kate a Twinkie. _

_Kate hummed with excitement before blurting out "I want us to get married!" Rick began to choke on his dessert. _

_"You what? We can't get married Katie. We're both 10." _

_"Duh, don't you think I know that? But Kathy Andrews and her best friend did it too! I mean, think about it. We've been friends for a long time right?" _

_"Uh, yeah."_

_"And it's not like it's a big deal. I mean my mommy and daddy did. And your mom does it all the time!" _

_Rick thought about his previous 'step dad's'. "Yeah, I guess your right."_

_"Great so, we can do it right now. How do you do it?" _

_"Don't you know? You were the one with the idea!"_

_She sighed dramatically. "Well you're the one who's been to weddings before!"_

_"Um, okay," Rick grabbed Kate's hand and placed her in front of him "we stand here and hold hands, like this," he grabs her hands and entwines them with his, holding the between their bodies "then there's this old guy who says a buncha stuff, but we don't need one. We just look into each others eyes." He stares into her hazel eyes and his heart does this weird flippy fluttering thing and it shakes him back into the present. _

_"Um, then we say how much we love each other and all that, but we don't have to do that either." She nods. "Then the old guy talks again and we put on our rings," he stops for them to slide on the candy rings from his pocket "then he says we're married and then we kiss." He smiles at her, but she looks horrified which makes him crack up. "We don't have to do that either."_

_"Good." She breathes. "Is that all?" After he nods and she squeals she looks around awkwardly. "So... we're married. What do married people do again?" _

_He shrugs. "I don't know. My mom and her husband usually spend a lot of time in their room."_

_"Doing what?" _

_He shrugs again "I don't know. Candy Land?" _

_"Sure, but only if I get to be the red one!" _

_"Not if I get to it first!" He yells and runs out with her on his heels. _

"Yeah, that was definitely a good day." She mused.

"You know," he said kissing along her neck "we could go do some 'married people things' right now."

Kate chuckled. "Candy Land?" He laughed and it vibrated through her making her smile grow wider.

"Alright," she said "on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Next time, we do it right. And I'm picking our rings."

"Not if I get to it first." He tease in to her neck and she finds that she actually wouldn't mind him "getting there first" this time.

* * *

_**Okay, ready for the surprise? **_

_**I have two free days in which I am devoting to writing. **_

_**So, take this chance and review because I'll be updating tomorrow and writing out chapters in advance and I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me!**_

_**Love Always, XOXOX **_


End file.
